In many hydrocarbon well applications, well logging is used to collect data on formations which may contain reservoirs of hydrocarbon fluids. Various types of well logging instruments utilize a pulsed neutron generator having one or more sealed neutron generator tubes. A traditional method involves storing and introducing tritium gas to the neutron generator tubes via use of a uranium reservoir. A sealed stainless steel cylinder is employed to contain a uranium hydride storage bed. Heat is applied externally to an outer wall of the uranium-based tritium reservoir until sufficiently high temperatures cause tritium to be released from the uranium. At sufficiently low temperatures, the tritium re-adsorbs to the uranium. However, uranium can be difficult to use and it has certain inherent disadvantages because of the pyrophoric characteristics of uranium. Additionally, the structure of existing neutron generator systems can create difficulties in servicing or replacement of system components.